fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Helbindi
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Savage Scourge |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Menja (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Book 2 Chapter 9: Hellfire |class = |mirage = |voiceby =Raymond K. Essel |jap_voiceby =Kazuya Nakai }} Helbindi is an antagonist from Fire Emblem Heroes. Present during the invasion of Nifl, he was subsequently promoted. Profile Though Helbindi came from nothing, he rose through the ranks thanks to his talent in battle, eventually becoming a general of Múspell's army. As the Order of Heroes cross into Múspell, he faces them in battle but is eventually forced to retreat to the Fortress of Cinders, where he attempts to stop the captive Ylgr from starving herself to death. Later on, he attempts to have Ylgr transported to the castle on Surtr's orders by one of his underlings, explaining to her his own situation at the moment, only for Ylgr to deduce that Helbindi has a little sister of his own, whose name is Menja. Challenging the Order of Heroes, he finds himself defeated and forced to retreat, mentioning that Menja needs him. He is then rescued by Laegjarn, who conceals his survival from Surtr in order to assist them in battle in exchange from his and his sister's life. Thus, he's seen challenging the order of heroes numerous times until Chapter 12 when, after being defeated again, Laegjarn releases him from his service and informs him that after his loss at the Fortress, Surtr burned the slums where he grew up to make an example of him, killing everyone including Menja. In Chapter 13, he helps Ylgr and Veronica escape Surtr's castle to prevent them from being sacrificed to the Rite of Flames. After getting lost in the corridors, he orders the girls to keep going, claiming he'll catch up. In truth, this is only so that he can buy them time, as he encounters Surtr who's about to punish him for his treachery. Making a last stand against Surtr, Helbindi says his upcoming death is what he deserves. What happened to him is unknown but it's likely he died fighting Surtr. Personality Helbindi has a blunt personality and a short temper, but he is not a cruel person and seems to worry about Ylgr's well being, despite her being his prisoner, though he expresses concern under the guise that Ylgr needs to be strong enough to get revenge, as he is reluctant to admit his feeling and thoughts to others. In-Game |-|Original= ;Savage Scourge :Rough and tumble general of Múspell, the Kingdom of Flame. Came from nothing and rose through the ranks thanks to his talent in battle. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Býleistr Retribution }} Skills |-|Summer Returns= ;Seaside Scourge Rough and tumble general of Múspell, the Kingdom of Flame. Finds the hot beach refreshing compared to his home. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Sandfort Spade+ Rally Defense }} Skills Quotes :Helbindi/Heroes Quotes Etymology In Norse mythology, Helblindi is a jötunn, brother of Loki and Býleistr. Trivia *Hellbindi's art features him wielding Býleistr. *Helbindi shares his voice actor with Alois and Lonato from Three Houses Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Enemies